Web browsers and some web sites may operate tracking software, which may note that a person is browsing the website and viewing articles, news stories, and so forth, about a particular topic.
News aggregator websites identify and present news articles posted on websites topically.
A method for automatic text analysis is described in “Automatic Text Analysis,” Chapter 2, Information Retrieval, C. J. van Rijsbergen, found online at: www.dcs.gla.ac.uk/Keith/pdf/Chapter2.pdf.
A method for speech-to-text transformation is described at www.speechmodules.com/technology.html.
Image and facial recognition techniques are known in the art.
The following references are believed to reflect the state of the art:
US 2008/0183645 of Burger, et al.;
US 2008/0034095 of Richardson, et al.;
US 2007/0282990 of Kumar, et al.;
US 2003/0079057 of Ruskin, et al.
US 2003/0055977 of Miller;
WO 2005/109829 of Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V.;
WO 03/032173 of the University of Wollongong; and
WO 2005/125202 of NDS Ltd.